


Insomnia creeps at night

by Swordsandthings



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it dont make sense luv, just a warning I'm dumb, not much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings
Summary: Geralt keeps having trouble when it comes to sleeping. Jaskier, being the good companion he is, decides to help.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Insomnia creeps at night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for the ending, at that point I was just going with the flow and that happened

It was a freezing night. Geral and Jaskier had started walking hours ago, when the sun had risen from the distant horizon. They had said their good-byes to the villagers and entered the dark woods. There was moss on the trees and on top of the rocks. A sign that it was all very humid. It would definitely make it harder to start a fire at night.

As they got deeper into the woods, Jaskier started humming, throwing around some possible verses for his next ballad. Inspiration had come to him the previous night.

As if on cue, eight minutes after Jaskier's wailing had started, Geralt told him to quiet down.

After years of living together the bard had learned Geralt's feelings and his way of _not_ showing them. He probably didn’t even realize he did that, after all Jaskier had come to learn that the witcher felt as if he was unworthy of love and care. Which in Jaskier's opinion was bullocks.

  
The lute playing didn’t stop. Jaskier did his best to play his most calming tunes but after a while he forced himself to stop. Almost every tree was naked of leaves, showing that even colder weather was to come. The man had extremely dry hands and that only worsened with cold temperatures. His insensate playing mixed with the cold usually resulted in him getting several cuts on his hands.

  
“I think this is a good spot,” Geralt stated as he stopped and tied Roach to a tree branch.

  
“Great, now we just need some wood.”

Jaskier dropped the bag he had been carrying and looked around for a spot that had been blessed by the sun. There was no use trying to start a fire with wet wood.

  
They chatted a bit, as far as it usually went, while they gathered pieces of wood.

  
Soon the sky was filled with stars and the fire they had started was starting to die out. They were both curled near it. A thin blanket that Jaskier insisted on bringing for their trips was wrapped around his body.

  
The air tended to be cold. It was even harsher when he decided to use thin clothing with half of his undershirt unbuttoned. It was no secret that he had a deep wish to be with the witcher.

  
“Can’t sleep again?” Jaskier asked. The previous nights he had found Geralt polishing his sword at the crack of dawn or coming back from walks on the woods. “What about some camomile tea?” Jaskier threw to the side the ratty blanket he had been using to keep warm. 

  
“Do you fix everything with chamomile?”

  
The bard smiled as he tried to reactivate some heat of the fire. “I just happen to know a lot about chamomile, I guess.”

  
The tea didn’t work.

* * *

  
It was a different night in a different place. They only stayed at the same place whenever someone hired Geralt. They were staying at a tavern. The owner had an extra bedroom and had offered it to the duo while they stayed at the village.

  
Geralt had stayed at the tavern for a drink and then he had gone upstairs, to the bedroom.

  
Jaskier stayed longer, entertaining the people and catching some coins all the while. He tried to be quiet when he entered the bedroom. Still, Geralt was awake. He had been keeping count, this was his third sleepless night.

  
A side of the bed was empty and jaskier sat there. He had already gotten ready to sleep. Only he had brought his lute with him. He started playing a song he had memorized on his heart and the words fell easily from his lips. It was a lullaby he had heard when younger.  
Geralt protested, “I'm not a child.”

  
“You do act like one sometimes,” Jaskier muttered.

  
“As if you’re one to talk” and Geralt moved, making his back face Jaskier. The bard sighed and dropped his lute besides the bed. He curled near Geralt, wanting to reach out and be held or perhaps held the witcher 

* * *

  
The following day they went to the market. Geralt had to buy whatever he needed for the job and Jaskier was going to try and make posset. He had heard people recite the recipe countless times, it’s properties to help fall asleep well known. He had never actually experimented it himself but it was worth a shot.

  
“I still need anise,” jaskier informed Geralt.

  
“Why do you need all that for?”

  
“Well I’m going to make posset”

  
Geralt rolled his eyes “You think I haven’t tried that?”

  
“You haven’t tried mine!” the bard's cheeks heated up. His companion had clearly understood his plan.

  
“You've never made posset before have you?”

  
“You'll love it!”

  
Making it wasn’t actually that hard and in the end it tasted quite well. But even after drinking it and laying down on his best posture, Geralt was not able to fall asleep. Jaskier only sighed feeling defeated.

* * *

  
It was another late night. Geralt had finished the job. Jaskier had hoped that would tire him makeand lead him to fall asleep. Unfortunately it didn’t. They were walking around the village as if there was much to see.

  
“Why do you try?” Geralt asked, out of the blue.

  
“What?”

  
“Trying to make me fall asleep and all that.”

  
“Oh. I just care about you a lot. And I don’t like to see the people I care about unhappy.” It felt good to be open with Geralt.

  
“Well, thank you anyway.”

  
“Its just—i really like you Geralt. You see.”

  
“Ah. Yes–I see,” by the look on his face he clearly didn’t understand.

  
“Whenever you’re with someone else, I can’t help but feel jealous.”

  
Things were a bit of a blur from there. They kissed under the moonlight and walked back to the tavern.

They kissed some more, standing in the middle of the room. Then, Jaskier started taking off the witcher's shirt, pulling him to the bed.

The kisses were slow. It was unlike Jaskier was used to kiss. Before he had been described as an excited puppy trying to greet their owner. Jaskier pulled away from the kiss, brushing the white and rugged hair to the side, leaving Geralt neck exposed. He kissed it and in retaliation Geralt unbuttoned the top buttons of Jaskier's shirt so he could kiss his shoulder.

A while after Geralt was laying on his back, Jaskier's hand on too of his heart as he kissed his hand, smiling shyly. Geralt touched the bard's hand. It was not as soft as one would expect. He kissed his wrist, his heart beat faltering for a second or two.

They kept cuddling and soon Geralt fell asleep without even noticing. Besides him was a smiling Jaskier bound to fall asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that I see jaskier as a modern tom Rosenthal. Like imagine him writing an entire album to help Geralt fall asleep and when he is out on tour Geralt can only fall asleep after listening to some of the music's. Oh and he'd totally let you do Citi write her own songs(kinda like Tom does with his daughters!)


End file.
